No Day But Today
by GrangerGirl26
Summary: Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  Klaine   After "Baby it's Cold Outside", Kurt and Blaine both plan to confess their feelings for each other  Blaine listened in on Kurt and Will's discussion    Just kissing... appropriate   References include Little White Lie & RENT


No Day But Today

By Miriasha Borsykowsky

Okay... I have NO RIGHTS to Glee, Little White Lie/Starkid/Darren Criss, and RENT!

(I wish!)

This is loosely based on the background of the Christmas episode.

"Baby it's COLD... OUT... SIDE!"

The two boys finished the song, panting, the adrenaline from the ending still running through their veins.

After a few seconds, their high ran out, and the awkwardness of the situation became apparent to the both of them.

"I think you're ready!" Kurt said to Blaine with a smile.

Blaine replied, "For the record, you are much better than that girl's gonna be."

Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach, but he didn't have time to put together a response, because Blaine had already left. He went to follow the other boy, and found Will Schuester at the door.

Even though Mr. Schue wasn't his favorite teacher... they'd had their disagreements in the past, just seeing a friend from McKinley was great. Will asked him who Blaine was, having seen him pass while he was waiting for Kurt at the door.  
"He's Blaine. He is the lead of the Glee Club here, The Warblers."

"And... are you..."

Kurt knew what Will meant. He decided to be truthful. "Well, I'm in love with him, and he's actually gay. Call that progress!"

* * *

Blaine was about to turn the corner to the main corridor when he realized he had left his sunglasses back in the room he and Kurt had sung in. He knew that most people didn't wear sunglasses in the middle of winter, but he and his pink sunglasses were pretty inseparable. Cursing himself, he started back to the room.

As he headed back, he thought about Kurt. Their duet today confirmed his suspicion: He was falling in love with Kurt Hummel. It had started as an admiration of the younger boy's bravery. Though he liked to pretend he was confident, Blaine doubted himself a lot. He often ran from danger, which was the reason he had come to Dalton in the first place.

Kurt, on the other hand, was always so "out there." No matter how hard he was being bullied for it, Kurt never let his true self stay hidden.

That's how it had started... but Blaine had slowly began to love Kurt... that smile, his awkward laugh, his fashion obsession, and his voice. But he didn't want to tell Kurt how he felt. Kurt had had some pretty bad kisses, and experiences in general, and he was still getting over them. And Blaine didn't want to tell him, because he was afraid that Kurt didn't like him back.

Having arrived at the room, Blaine went to stand outside the door. Kurt was talking to an older man, who Blaine assumed he had known back at his old school, and Blaine didn't want to interrupt them.

Blaine was about to knock on the door when he heard his name. He hid behind the door instead, and listened.

His heart almost fell outside of his chest. Kurt Hummel. Was in love with him. Blaine Anderson. Blaine could barely think. He almost forgot to stay hidden as Kurt and the man left. His mind racing, Blaine thought about what he should do. It was obvious Kurt returned his feelings. But there was still his past experiences... Blaine wanted to make sure that Kurt was ready, and that everything would be perfect. He grabbed his pink sunglasses that he had left on one of the handsome armchairs, and walked back to his dorm, wondering what to do.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted. He had shopped for Sue with Will for around four hours. He wanted to find something perfect for her. She had given up her position as principal of the school so she could help look after him, and though she was rude and obnoxious to him, and everyone else, Kurt felt like she really did care about him, maybe more than any other adult in the school. He ended up choosing a track suit with a parka-hoodie. He hoped she'd like it.

Mr. Schuester ended up bringing him back to Lima to see his parents and the Glee Club. It was surreal to see them! His dad drove him back home late at night, and Kurt fell asleep in the car. When he woke up, they were driving in to Dalton. He wondered what time it was, and if Blaine would still be awake.

He had talked with Mercedes earlier that day about Blaine, and Mercedes told him to thell the other boy how he felt. Kurt had been wanting to for a while, but Blaine was really important to him. He was his mentor, and his closest friend at Dalton. He didn't want to lose their friendship, but Mercedes begged him to tell Blaine, and Kurt decided he would.

On his way up to the dorm, he thought about how lucky he was that Blaine had had an extra bed in his dorm room. It was great to live with him... the only problem was how distracted Kurt got when Blaine was taking a shower, or when they were talking or hanging out on Blaine's bed, and he would just sit there... and breathe in Blaine's scent...

Kurt told himself to wake up. He had to pay attention to where he was going... he always got lost.

223... 225... There it was. Room #227.

He paused when he got to the door. It was 11:30 at night. He didn't know if he should knock, and run the risk of waking Blaine up, or just walk in. He decided to knock quietly and if there was no answer, he'd go in.

His fist was on the door when he heard music coming from inside the room. Intrigued, he pressed his ear to the door. It didn't sound like a speaker playing... Kurt was pretty sure that it was Blaine singing, and playing his guitar to himself. He heard his name, and, staying silent, pressed his ear even closer.

_I've seen his face, I've heard his name_

_I've lost my place and he's to blame._

_And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes,_

_And he's not looking back_

_It ain't a big surprise_

_I've heard music, I've heard noise_

_I wish that he could hear his voice_

_The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But he's gone when I awake_

_Kurt, my love_

_Kurt, my love_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if_

_He'll ever see through my disguise, I'm under his spell_

_Everything is fallin', I don't know where to land_

_Everyone knows who he is_

_But he don't know who I am_

_Kurt, my love_

_Kurt, my love_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_I've see you singin' on that stage,_

_Looking like an angel and all I do is pray (that maybe)_

_One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say_

_Kurt, my love_

_Kurt, my love_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

Kurt was stunned. Shocked. He tried to get up from his awkward position, lying on the floor with his ear pressed to the door, and he fell, making a loud crash.

* * *

Blaine had wanted to make his confession perfect. That afternoon, he went and bought all of Lady Gaga's music, searching for a song that would describe his feelings towards Kurt. He knew how much Kurt idolized her. But he couldn't find anything perfect. He tried Sound of Music... he already knew there was nothing right in Wicked. He had thought about "For Good", but for one thing, it wasn't romantic, because (at least in the musical) Elphaba and Glinda were just friends. But for another thing, the song meant "Good-bye." Blaine didn't EVER want Kurt to leave him.

Eventually, Blaine decided to give up on covers, and try to write his own song. Blaine wrote pretty well, but he had never shared his music before. His songs were always very personal, straight from the heart, and he had never wanted to give away so much of his soul before. But now, he realized that that was exactly what he wanted.

He grabbed a quick dinner in the cafeteria, avoiding Wes and David's questions on where he had been all afternoon, and almost ran back to the dorm he and Kurt shared.

He took out his guitar, and got to work on his song.

Around three hours later, he had a pretty good song coming along. It was 11:30, and he was beginning to worry about Kurt, who should have been back from wherever he had gone by now. Blaine was started to think that he might have to go to bed before Kurt got home, but he didn't want to. He wanted to tell Kurt before he lost his willpower.

He had all of his papers spread across his bead... sheet music, crumpled up attempts for the lyrics, flow charts, and a few pictures of Kurt that he had taken from his night table.

He played the song a last time, and then began to put the papers away. He was putting the picture of Kurt with Mercedes back on Kurt's night table, when he heard a crash from outside the room.

Confused, he walked over to the door, and looked outside.

He grinned when he was Kurt lying on the ground, having quite obviously just fallen. Then he turned bright red. He realized that Kurt had probably been there to hear his song.

Blaine decided to make a RENT reference... he knew Kurt would enjoy it, and he hoped it would take some of the awkwardness out of the situation.

"You heard?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt's face brightened in a radiant smile. "Every word."

Blaine didn't know what to say after that, but Kurt took care of it. He slowly got off the floor, said quietly "No Day But Today," and kissed Blaine, on the lips.

After a few seconds, Blaine broke away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kurt blushed, his smile taking up his whole face. He brushed a few stray curls away from Blaine's eyes, and the two burst into song at the same time.

_There's only us_

_Only tonight._

_We must let go_

_To know what's right_

_No other course_

_No other way_

_No day but today._


End file.
